


A Half-Baked Idea

by Aurendel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurendel/pseuds/Aurendel
Summary: A slice of life in the Skywalker-Nabarrie household.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	A Half-Baked Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/gifts).



> Inspired by Soft Wars. Also my first work here.

It is the scent of recently-extinguished burning that alerts her. She picks her way carefully through the disaster, avoiding puddles. Colored sugar crunches under her slippers, and a haze of flour still hangs in the air.

She sighs as three faces turn toward her with identical expressions of dismayed innocence, and cautiously approaches the biggest culprit.

Padme gently cups Anakin's cheek, her thumb tenderly brushing the scar under his eye. She captures his eyes with a gaze as warm and sweet as Hoth chocolate.

"Ani, my darling husband," she croons, "I say this with all the love in my heart: you do not count as adult supervision."


End file.
